


Testing

by diasthedeathknight



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Fixing things, M/M, just fluff, two Titans being adorable husbands, working together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:28:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23948440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diasthedeathknight/pseuds/diasthedeathknight
Summary: Sal and Shaxx fixing a Scorch Cannon together, really just some fluff because there can never be enough fluff with those two.
Relationships: Male Guardian/Shaxx (Destiny)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Testing

“Alright, Shaxx can you hand me-?”, the tool appeared in his view and the Titan smiled soft, grabbing the tool.

“Thank you”, he said in a soft tone and then proceeded his work on the Scorch Cannon, taking out a small cable that was causing a large issue with the weapon and which caused the entire thing to misfire and explode in the hands of their wielder. That would've been fatal for the next Crucible Match in which Shaxx had planned to use the Scorch Cannons.

“Let's hope it's fixed now”, the Crucible Handler replied and Sal laughed, closed up the panel, and wielded it shut. Then he looked up to Shaxx and had a smile on his face.

“Well only one thing left to do now”, he lifted the large Canon over his shoulder and then handed it towards Shaxx.

“I let you do the honors”

Shaxx looked quite skeptic at the weapon, Sal imagined that one eyebrow was even lifted slightly underneath the helmet as he was asked: “And why me?”

“Because you can handle something like that exploding in your face and you can also tell if it is supposed to work like that”, Sal replied, then he stood up, walked into the Testing Corner of his Workshop and summoned his Sentinel Shield.

Dark Purple Void energy started to pool around his body and then erupted into a shield.

“Shot at me!”, Sal said and held the Shield in front of his body, humming the shield build up and protective light started to grow out of the shield, forming a larger protective shield that surrounded Sal's body and acted as a protection to any incoming damage.

“On your head be the consequences!”, Shaxx shouted and pulled the Trigger.

Hissing the Canon responded by spurring to life, fire exploded out of the large barrel in the front and Sal clenched his fists and jaw tighter, ready for the impact of the large explosive slug-shot that would be hurled at his shield.

But...no impact came.

Blinking surprised he looked at Shaxx, who was as surprised as he was.

“What the...?”

“You forget to load it with ammunition, didn't you?”, Shaxx asked and Sal laughed, lowering the shield but not letting go of it.  
“On the table left from you should be some!”, he instructed Shaxx, who turned to his left and then found the ammunition that Sal spoke about. Shaking his head and laughing amused to himself the Crucible Handler loaded the Scorch Cannon, then got ready to fire it at his husband.

“Alright, this time it's for real”, Shaxx warned the other Titan, and Sal laughed.

“Shot at me already Shaxx!”

“If you're so eager to die”, Shaxx replied and pulled the trigger.

This time the fire exploded out of the barrel again and Sal pulled up his shield, getting ready for the impact. With a loud thunderous crackling sound the slug-shot exploded into his shield, shaking his body from the kinetic force that was behind the weapon.

But it was nothing he wasn't used to.

He lowered his shield and blinked through the smoke, coughing and waving his hand in front of his face.

“That's....a bit too much smoke”, he coughed out and then stumbled over to Shaxx.

“You okay?”, he then asked Shaxx, who just stood there with the large canon over his shoulder.

“I am fine, you were the one who was the testing dummy”, Shaxx replied and lowered the weapon, looking at the smoking barrel.

“But I agree with you, this is too much smoke for a weapon like this”

“Well...let's open it up again and look what's wrong”, Sal said and Shaxx chuckled softly, lowering the large weapon down onto the table so his partner could look at it.

Sal sighed and sat down, reopened the panel, and looked into the mechanism of the weapon. Everything was fine and it was working as it supposed to do. So what was the problem? Did they use the wrong type of ammunition?

One glance at the ammunition later he was no wiser because it was the right ammunition. Huffing he shook his head and then groaned. Why was this one Scorch Canon giving them so much trouble?

“This thing is more trouble than the fucking rookies”, he sighed and Shaxx let out an amused laugh, then the Titan sat down next to him and looked the mechanism over to.

“Because you're using powder instead of ether-fuel”, the Crucible Handler then replied and pointed to the chamber that stored the fuel for the entire mechanism.

“Oh...yeah let's swap that out real quick”, Sal stood up and walked over to a small rack that had all kinds of things in it. Rummaging around he then found the usual chambers with the ether-fuel in it. Smiling like he just found the biggest treasure in his life, he walked back to the workbench and swapped out the chambers.

“Alright, this should be working as intended now!”, he said and closed the panel, looking up to Shaxx, who let out a sigh.

“I should be monitoring the Crucible instead, you know that”

“You told me that today was your day off!”, Sal protested and Shaxx laughed, gently ruffling through Sal's hair in an affectionate gesture.

“It was a joke”, he said and Sal let out a sigh of relief. For one moment he thought that he was holding Shaxx back from his work. If the Titan wouldn't have told him earlier that day that today was his day off, he would've maybe fallen for that small joke and chased Shaxx out of his workshop for abandoning his work like that.

“Alright, let's see if it works now!”, with that Shaxx took the large Canon in his hands and hoisted it over his shoulder, then he gestured Sal to the test corner.

Chuckling Sal walked over and summoned his void shield again.

This time there was less smoke and Sal could hear his ears ringing a bit as the slug-shot exploded right into the middle of his voidshield, not breaking it, but the force of the impact would leave a few bruises on his wrists. He should really work out a bit more.

“Alright, that is done!”, he said and smiled as he lowered his voidshield. Shaxx nodded satisfied and lowered the Canon, flipping the safety back on as he gently lowered it back onto the workbench.

“Got anything more that needs to be done?”, he asks Sal, who walks over to him, body still tingling from the earlier use of light.

“Nope, that was it for today. Want to go and grab something to eat?”

“Sure, there is this new BBQ restaurant in the city that I want to try out”

“I'll pay for that”, Sal replied with a soft smile and Shaxx chuckled softly.

“If you insist on that”

“View it as an apology for the one time you had to drag my unconscious ass out of the Tower during the Red War”, Sal jokes, and Shaxx laughs.

“Oh for that you need more than a dinner. I was so worried that I would've killed you because you didn't wake up for quite a few days”

Laughing Sal grabs his helmet and turns around to Shaxx before he replies: “It takes more than a hit to the head to kill me”

“I've seen that plenty of times”, Shaxx says with a soft tone and then both of them leave the Workshop, Sal, of course, locks it behind them simply because he doesn't trust anyone to not go into it and snoop around in there.

“Alright, lead the way then!”


End file.
